Can I Name it?
by M14Mouse
Summary: Luan decides it is a good time to give his bro’s animal spirit a name. Too bad that Theo didn’t think that is a good idea either. Sequel to Can I Pet it?


Can I Name It?

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Luan decides it is a good time to give his bro's animal spirit a name. Too bad that Theo didn't think that is a good idea either. Sequel to Can I Pet it?

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Sibling Love theme: 34. Alphabet Soup

"Broooooo!"

"What?" Theo shouted from the second floor from RJ's loft.

"I was thinking that your animal spirit needed a name."

"What? Why?"

"Because everyone else's animal spirit has a name. And yours doesn't. I thought it might be lonely."

"...You have got to be joking."

"Come on, bro. What if another animal spirit approached your animal spirit? It was like," Hello, dude! My name is Poppy. What is your name? No name…dude…that sucks!" You know…that sort of thing."

He heard a loud thud.

"Bro…are you okay up there?"

"I think you broke my brain."

"That never took much work," He said with a laugh.

"Haha…very funny."

"Sooo...do you want to hear what I have?"

"You have a list?!"

"Yup…I even asked for Casey and Lily's help."

"Joy."

"How about Garfield?"

"You want me to name my animal spirit that?!"

"RJ liked it."

"He would."

"How about Boris?"

"No."

"Howard?"

"No."

"Signy?"

For a moment, bro didn't say anything. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He grinned when he saw his bro appeared.

"Signy…where in the world did you get these names? From a can of alphabet soup?!" Bro said as he took a seat next to him.

"No…this book! It has some really weird names. Me and Gabby laughed over some of them," He said as he held out his book

"Wonderful."

"Soooo…How about Eek?"

"No."

"I know…ACE!"

"No…beside that is what Casey calls his."

"What? Really…cool. Lily called her Jasmine. I am not sure what RJ called his. He said about something about moons and stuff like that. Weird, huh?"

"Yes."

"Okay…Apollo."

"No."

"Oz."

"No."

"Jacob."

"No. My animal spirit isn't a werewolf!"

He chuckled.

"I wondered when you were going to catch on to that."

"I do watch some TV, you know. Twilight is the big thing now. I had the honor of serving a group that was clearly…Team Jacob. I was scarred for life."

He laughed. The image…crap…that was a funny image! Once he calmed down and his bro stopped giving him dirty looks, he shouted out another name.

"Cheshire?"

"No."

"Lily liked this one. Felix."

"No…and she would."

"This was my personal favorite…Bat Cat."

"You are joking, right?"

"Come on, bro. Your Master is a bat. Yours is a cat. I thought it make the perfect name."

"…I wondered if mom dropped you on your head when you were a baby."

"Nah…mom always liked me best."

Bro snorted with amusement.

"Soo…Bat Cat a no."

"Very much so."

"Gemini."

"No."

"Thomas."

"No."

"Calvin?"

"You pick the strangest names. I am surprised your stuffed animals didn't have identity crisis or something."

"Not my fault that I couldn't remember their names."

"You remembered Mr. Wiggles."

"Mr. Wiggles is special. Beside, I remember someone calling their stuffed cat…Teddy."

"Because the thing looked liked a teddy bear?"

"Bro, it has a long tail for cry out loud."

"So? It's just a long tailed bear." His bro said as a pout started to form. He chuckled softly.

"Eddy?"

"No."

"Mickey?"

"Now, you are making them up."

"I know! Puss in Boots!"

Bro hit his shoulder and he started laughing.

"Come on, bro. I can get it some little booties."

"NO!"

"Come on, bro. You must like one of these names?!"

"Lu…I…okay, your choice of names suck…"

"Fine…what would you call it?

"Nothing?"

"Come on!"

"That isn't how it works!"

"How does it work then?"

"Animal spirits are like pieces of your soul. When they met or fight other animal spirits…they know who you are. They don't need to know your name. They see a piece of your soul. They see your angry, your passion, your sorrow…your everything."

"That happens…when you bond with everyone."

Bro nodded his head. A flash of jealousy over took him. Dude, it wasn't fair. Sometimes, he could barely understand his bro but the others were closer to him than he was.

"Lu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Lu…" Bro said with a sigh.

"It's nothing, alright?! It isn't fair that they are closer to you than me."

Bro gave him this incredible look.

"Lu…you are a nut. We are twins. We have our own sign language that still drives everyone nuts. How many babysitters have we traumatized for life? How many teachers did we stop from having kids? No one…not even Lily can come close to that."

His face flushed at his bro's little speech. He hated it when his bro did that.

"You win."

"Like always."

He grinned.

"LUAN! Your band mates are here," Lily's voice rang from downstairs.

"Coming, Lil!" He shouted back down then he turned back to his bro.

"Don't think you are off the hook. Your spirit is so getting a name!"

"I'm counting on it."

He flashed his bro a grin before he bolted downstairs. An evil thought popped into his head. He wondered how bro would like the name kitty cat.

-JFJF-

Theo waited until Luan was completely gone. He took a deep breath and called his animal to the surface. He heard purring close to his ear. A small grin played onto his face.

"You heard my brother…what do you think?"

The purring grew louder.

"Yes…I like that name too. We just don't tell Lu. It is fun watching him think up these crazy names."

End


End file.
